Honest
by Izzu
Summary: At the end of the day, there's still something that he needed to know. Follows right after the fight with Momoshiki and Kinshiki.


"We're back!" Boruto gave a cry as they reached the hospital. Sakura immediately greeted them as the five Kage and Sasuke joined them.

"Sakura-chan, how's everyone here? How's Hinata—I..."

Sakura sighed as she waved the question away. "Calm down, Naruto. Hinata's fine... I sent them home to rest last night, now that everything starts to calm down a bit. Sarada's with them as well, just in case. And you've just got back... _idiot_ , take it easy. Shikamaru's been taking care of everything since you've been away so you should just rest. Are you hurt?"

Naruto blinked as if suddenly remembered something. "Oh yeah, please take a look at _Boruto's_ arm..." He said as Naruto ushered his son towards Sakura. He chuckled helplessly, "Boruto's hurt himself while hurling a _giant_ Rasengan towards that Momoshiki earlier so... I mean, I _helped_ with the rasengan too but since Sasuke mentioned about Boruto's _unique_ Rasengan—and knowing what happened when I first started to use wind-element Rasengan—"

"I get it..." Sakura started to say before turning towards Sasuke. "You all right, _dear_?"

Naruto gave Sasuke an amused glance as the latter tried to hide his embarrassment. "Y-yeah... I was worn out a bit after the fight, but I'm fine,"

Sakura nodded as she ushered Boruto along towards her office...

xxx

Naruto elbowed Sasuke as he laughed. "Are you moping now? Is it because Sakura didn't _immediately_ ask about you?"

Sasuke hissed at him. "As if!" he snapped, but Naruto could see the hint of red on Sasuke's cheeks.

"Haa... well now, if you only let yourself be honest once a while—"

"Since we're back, I'll excuse myself for now. I do need to tend to my own injuries..."

Naruto turned, as Darui headed towards the many tents set up around the hospital compounds.

"Us too...", added both Choujuro and Kurotsuchi.

"I need to check on things as well myself; with Kankurou and Temari..." Gaara also spoke and left, without waiting for Naruto to respond to him. He shrugged to himself before remembered about something else and chased after Darui.

"Ah, Darui..."

Darui turned as Naruto called on him. "Could you check on old man Bee's whereabouts right now? Since those ogres did say about finding another jinchuriki before me so—I mean, I could _sense_ that the other bijuu were still fine, but I could barely sense _Gyuki_ right now. I mean, I know that old Bee could take care of himself well... but,"

"I get what you mean, I'll check on it. After all, his kid is here as well so I _do_ still need to get a hold of his whereabouts anyway..."

"I'll leave that to you..." said Naruto before finally taking a seat. Sasuke followed his lead soon after.

"It's been a while now, yet I still find it so surreal that you did end up becoming a Hokage. I mean, seeing you taking command of everything..."

Naruto snorted. "It felt like that because you're barely around much. There's more to being a hokage other than _just_ protecting people from the shadows,"

"Heh," Sasuke gave a retort.

"Anyway as I was saying... would you finally be _**truly** honest_ with me?" Naruto spoke as he sat beside him.

"What do you mean, _usuratonkachi_?"

"Cheh... Regardless, you **_were_** _worried_ about me, right? When I was taken away by the ogres."

"No, I didn't. I could still sense your chakra despite being in another dimension. I knew that you're still alive and not being so weak that you'd let yourself die so stupidly. Why should I _even_ be worried?"

Naruto gritted his teeth so hard his whiskered cheek twitched. "Sasuke... are you asking for a fight? Can't you just say something _nice_ to me for a change?"

Sasuke glanced at him nonchalantly. "Huh... why should I even bother?

xxx

"There you go, good as new," Sakura said cheerfully as she patted Boruto's head. "You're lucky that the injury wasn't too bad."

Boruto flexed his bandaged arm and smiled. "Heh, now I even matched dad in terms of having a bandaged arm."

Sakura grinned. "Hnn... Though Naruto's bandage was not for show. Even if his old injuries already healed, it'll still look odd to not keep the arm bandaged. Even when his replacement arm had worked so well."

"Old Man Sasuke was missing a forearm almost similarly to Dad's injuries. Was that not a coincidence?"

Sakura laughed awkwardly, "Oh, that..." she started to say as a shrill scream stopped her.

 _"Sasuke you idiot! I thought after many years you'd at least mellow out on things. Is it that hard to. Just. Be. Honest. About things... ESPECIALLY these things? How can you act so decent when it comes to other's safety, or the world and such, yet you're still so shitty in terms with your relationship with people?"_

 _"You're exaggerating, and with this much energy why would I even be worried about you? You'd just bounce back as lively the next minute no matter how badly you're hurt!"_

Sakura and Boruto walked into the hall as they stared at both Naruto and Sasuke, clueless. Naruto got up, obviously incensed.

"Ahhh! Is THAT it? Then it was REALLY a waste of MY time then, WORRYING about _you_ getting hurt?"

"Who ask you to worry... you... _usuratonkachi_! I was _just_ slightly burned by that lava release not DEAD! You're... _overreacting_ too much!"

Naruto glared at him. "You idiot! You should look at your own face back then! You're hurt so bad I can't just—AaaaAh! Why are you so FRUSTRATING!"

Sakura shook her head. "These two idiots... Boruto-kun, did they fought before coming back here?" She turned her attention towards Boruto, trying her best to ignore the ruckus that her husband and fellow former team-mate were making. Boruto shook his head.

"No, they seemed to be getting along fine. _Earlier_."

She sighed. "Probably because the other Kages were around. And Gaara was around as well, he usually tried to be at best behaviours when he's around... haa," Sakura turned towards the two men. "Would you two stop it now? We're _still_ at the hospital. And Naruto! You're _still_ our Hokage. Act like one!"

"He started it!" Both Sasuke and Naruto exclaimed as they pointed towards the other. Sakura laughed. Well, at least they only argued using their mouths, not their powers.

Naruto's eyes widened as he noticed his son's presence. He rushed towards Boruto before _kneeling_ to check his son's arm more closer. "How's the arm?"

Sakura shrugged. "Despite how it looked, the injury was not _too_ bad. It's not to the extent of damage that you _used_ to get with your Wind Rasenshuriken."

Naruto gasped in relief. "Thank goodness... ungh!" he groaned as he tried to stand up too fast.

Sakura and Boruto looked at him with concern. "Naruto! Are you sure you're all ri—"

"Don't pay attention to him, he's got too much energy to get hur—"

Sakura hissed at her husband before glancing at her friend. "Dad?" Boruto asked, worriedly.

Naruto grinned despite his face still looking pained. He straightened himself up—a bit slowly now—but winced slightly as if there was something poking at his ribs.

"Yeah I'm fine," he started to say before shooting a venomous look towards Sasuke. "It's _just_ some lingering pain that started to come back to me, now that there was nothing _else_ that could distract me enough to numb it. Those ogres _did_ try to force my bijuu chakra out of me. _That_ really _hurts_ like hell."

Sakura and Boruto glanced at each other as they watched the exchange. Naruto continued.

"Yeah, this pain was nothing. I mean, it's not as bad as having half of Kurama ripped off from me before. That felt closer to dying—oh I _did_ almost died then. Come to think, Madara did better job at trying to kill me that _you_ did... you, who _can't even be honest about his own feelings_. Yeah, let me suffer..." Naruto continued before slowly turning towards the exit. "Come on, Boruto, we're going ho—"

To both Sakura's and Boruto's amazement... right at that moment Sasuke suddenly appeared beside Naruto in a flash.

"I get it! Enough already... who's the one _sulking_ right now?" Sasuke groaned as he grabbed Naruto's arm over his shoulders. Naruto immediately grinned, widely. "You also, Boruto! I'm taking you _both_ home!"

Boruto started to grin as he glanced towards Sakura. "Aunt Sakura. Dad and Uncle Sasuke had a good relationship, right?"

Sakura nodded. "Right. Though I do have to say one of them was more honest about it than the other." She turned towards the younger boy as they both smiled.

* * *

I just need to get this outta my head regardless how it might sound so jumbled up. It's just not right to not have the two fighting with each other still. An omake should follow right after.


End file.
